


a kiss to remember

by paastelmiku



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paastelmiku/pseuds/paastelmiku
Summary: leo wants to write a love song, but he isn't very experienced in that area.so he asks izumi for help!
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	a kiss to remember

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! quick note, this is after they graduate! they are living together.

"hey, sena, have you ever kissed anyone before?"

izumi nearly choked on his tea.

after he snapped out of his sudden coughing fit and swallowed correctly, he whipped his head around to leo- who was sitting on their apartment floor, scribbling compositions in crayon on loose pieces of paper.

"what the hell kind of a question is that?"

"ohhh, so does that mean you haven't? or does that mean you have? who was it, sena? i gotta know!" leo's eyes lit up like a child's (although, one could probably argue that leo was a child, or at least he acted like one).

"i-i have kissed someone," 

_that was a lie. ___

__"but i'm not telling you who." izumi crossed his arms and put on his best, most intimidating scowl. "and anyway, you didn't answer my question. why do you even care about something like that?"_ _

__leo put his finger on his lip, thinking for a moment._ _

__"well, i thought it would be fun to switch things up and write a song about love! but i don't really have any experience with that kind of thing. so i thought i would ask someone who did!"_ _

__izumi scoffed. "you say you love everyone, all the time."_ _

__leo stretched his arms to his sides, swinging them around as he thought about how to answer. "hmm... well, yeah, but that's a different kind of love! i love them, but i don't want to, like, kiss them. aren't you supposed to want to kiss people you love in that way?"_ _

__izumi's face flushed a bit. he never thought he would be having a conversation like this with _leo, _of all people- the boy who acted like a 6 year old- and the boy izumi had been in love with for years now. this was not good for his heart.___ _

____izumi cleared his throat. "w-well, those feelings aren't really something you can just explain. haven't you ever been in love with someone before? is... is there someone you want to kiss?"_ _ _ _

____leo seemed caught off guard by that question, which surprised izumi. leo was never caught off guard by anything._ _ _ _

____his answer was barely audible._ _ _ _

____"..well, maybe..."_ _ _ _

____but leo's moment of vulnerability disappeared as quickly as it appeared._ _ _ _

____"but i'm not sure! oh, oh, i have an idea! how about you give me a kiss? surely that will give me some inspiration!"_ _ _ _

____izumi was glad he wasn't drinking anything this time._ _ _ _

____"WHAT? no way. you're crazy," izumi's face burned, and he thought for sure this had to be some kind of fever dream. or maybe leo had stayed up composing for so long that he was going crazy._ _ _ _

____"come on, sena, please! i need to write a song but i don't have any inspiration! if i don't finish and end up not being able to pay our rent, it'll be your fault!" leo pouted._ _ _ _

____"h- how would that be my fault?! write your song on your own, dumbass!"_ _ _ _

____..._ _ _ _

____or, that's what izumi said, but after an _hour _of leo begging him, he was getting fed up.___ _ _ _

______"if i just do it, will you shut up and write your stupid song?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"yes, i will! i promise!" leo clapped his hands together. "please!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______izumi sighed. he _really _didn't want to do this- well, he _did, _but he was also afraid that this would make his clearly unrequited, hopeless love even more impossible to let go of._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________"fine. um..." izumi didn't even know how to go about navigating this situation. the realization that he had never actually kissed anyone and was probably going to be _terrible _at it hit him pretty fast, but he pushed that thought down. after all, leo had _definitely _never kissed anyone, so it's not like he would know the difference._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"-let's just sit on the bed or something." izumi decided he would just go for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________as they sat down on the bed next to each other, the thought crossed izumi's mind that leo was way more excited than he should have been about this. usually kissing your best friend wasn't something most people would beg them to do for an hour, right...?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________he decided to not ponder that thought for very long, because if he did that would make things even more complicated and confusing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"...are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked cautiously. a first kiss was a big deal, and he didn't want leo to regret this later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"yep! 100% sure! you're the one i trust most, sena!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________those words made izumi feel strange. kind of calmer, but also kind of terrified that someone had that much trust in him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"...ok. ok, then. um, im- im gonna do it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________izumi placed his hand on leo's cheek, desperately willing his mind to not make the shakiness in his touch too noticable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________he tilted his head, closed his eyes, and leaned forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________the "kiss" was barely even that- more just like a quick touch of the lips than a kiss- but it still left izumi breathless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________when he leaned back, he was surprised to find leo's eyes wide open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"hey dumbass, you know you're supposed to close your eyes when you kiss someo-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"do it again," leo breathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________he grabbed izumi's hands. "can you do it again?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________he wanted to. he wanted to _so _bad.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"th-the agreement was for one kiss, idiot..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________despite his words of protest, izumi leaned in again. this time the kiss was longer- izumi thought he could taste coffee on leo's lips, which was fitting- the guy never sleeps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________after about 5 seconds- still a long time compared to the first kiss- izumi pulled back, face flushed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"...so? was that enough to write a song?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________leo smiled. not his usual goofy, playful smile, but a radiant, blissful smile. a smile izumi had never seen before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"i think that was enough to write a thousand songs."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AGAINN i don't write a ton so if u have any constructive criticism pls tell me so i can improve! tysm for reading!!


End file.
